


一件早该完成的事

by Linikalosa



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linikalosa/pseuds/Linikalosa
Summary: Captain Klenzendorf要做一件他早该完成的事。
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	一件早该完成的事

> 四十七、四十八、四十九、五十。
> 
> 从街口走到小巷尽头那栋浅棕色砖房门前，Klenzendorf一共需要走五十步。月色下石板路闪烁着清凉的银光，军靴与地面相触发出清脆的声响。Klenzendorf不时回头张望，似乎是在等待什么人，又似乎是在躲避什么人。
> 
> 有些发旧的橡木门板近在咫尺，Klenzendorf似乎有些犹豫。他站在原地呆立了几分钟，才缓慢地走上三级台阶，抬手敲了敲门。
> 
> 过了大约两秒钟，门开了。
> 
> “哦，是你。”Freddy说，神情有些局促不安，眼睛里却透露出异常的惊喜与难以置信。“我还以为……”他没有说出后半句话。
> 
> “我没有加班。”Klenzendorf说，但并没有多少底气。“我知道我不应该今天过来，可是……”
> 
> “进来吧。”Freddy把门开大，一股温暖而轻松的鹅黄色光芒顿时笼罩着Klenzendorf，“我做了土豆泥。”
> 
> 他来过这里很多次，但每一次都有不同的惊喜。第一次，他发现墙上贴着一张巨大的卍字海报，仔细一看，里面全都是由手拉手的稻草小人儿组成的。“这是我自己画的”，Freddy说。第二次，卍字海报不见了，取而代之的是有着拿破仑身体的元首。从理论上来说，这些影响非常不好，看上去纯良忠厚的雅利安小伙居然是喜欢画一些无聊玩意的文艺青年。他本来想对上级举报，劝退这个浅棕色头发的男人，不过元首年轻的时候也是绘画爱好者，而Freddy还会做一手炖牛肉。
> 
> 无论如何，这两点已经足以把劝退Freddy的想法抵消了。他们的关系很快密切起来，直到Klenzendorf正式去参战，又直到他负伤归来，失去了一只眼睛。
> 
> 他回来的第一件事便是来找Freddy，同时还拿着厚厚的一沓信。这些无一例外，全都是作战时期Freddy写给他的，内容天上地下无所不包。Freddy甚至在有一封信里写到，等战争胜利，他打算去做时装杂志的主编。
> 
> Klenzendorf有时候怀疑,Freddy是从外太空来的，要不然，脑子里怎么会有那么多奇奇怪怪的想法。
> 
> 但他没有回过一封信。他写了很多，却一封都没有寄出去。他怕回了信，Freddy就再也不会理他了。
> 
> Freddy再见到他非常开心，好像是根本不在乎信的事儿。他自己也非常开心，比想象中还要开心，这些都是之前他没有想到的。他们一起吃了炸鱼和三明治，还喝了一瓶葡萄酒。
> 
> 然后他吻了Freddy。令他惊讶的是，Freddy并没有推开他，而是把他拉得更近。
> 
> "K…”Freddy在叫Klenzendorf，“你不打算吃吗？”
> 
> Klenzendorf回过神来，面前的土豆泥有些凉了，他挖了一大勺塞进嘴里，简直是天堂美味。
> 
> “真是好吃，我还能再吃一盆。”Klenzendorf心满意足，他希望每天都能吃到这么美味的东西，他希望每天都能和Freddy一起，不用打仗，还能吃这么美味的东西。
> 
> “吃完了我要给你看一样东西。”Freddy眼中闪烁着有些得意和狡黠的光芒，像是一只憨憨的狐狸。
> 
> 他起身去卧室里，然后又出来，手里多了一个包裹。
> 
> 包裹里是一只非常幼小的德牧，看上去刚出生不久，眼睛都还没睁开，全身黑乎乎皱巴巴软软的一团。
> 
> “他是不是很可爱？”
> 
> Klenzendorf有些难过，这小狗当然是可爱的，他只是根本无法从脑海中抹去Freddy当时的状态，脆弱而无助，这完全是他的错。一直以来，Freddy就像是个大孩子，活在自己的世界里，后来Klenzendorf来了，于是这世界里又多了另一个人。他们的关系非常隐秘，也必须隐秘下去。他只能每周抽出一两天，在夜深人静的时候，穿越大半个城区，来到这条小巷，还要注意身后是否有人跟踪——盖世太保对同性恋的态度比犹太人好不了多少，一切的一切，只为了这短暂的时光。
> 
> “真是对不起，你让我找一条德牧，可我实在找不到他妈妈了。”Freddy有些苦恼地看看他，又看看这只黑黑的小家伙。“我给他起名字叫海登，你觉得呢？我想我们可以养着他，等他长大了，就能为元首打仗了。”
> 
> “是啊，我们可以养着他，海登。”Klenzendorf说。
> 
> “还有，我……”他有些语塞，更多的是难为情，“我今天凶了你，就因为这小家伙失踪的妈妈——我很抱歉。”他低下头，受伤的右眼里模糊一片。
> 
> 他很抱歉，为了很多事，这该死的战争、军队、还没长高却满脑子狂热思想的小孩儿、受伤的右眼、没寄出的信，以及那个被Rosie打断的吻。他爱Rosie，也爱Jojo，但他从没有一刻就像那时候一样，希望他们不要出现。
> 
> 尽管两个人都没有讨论过这件事，但Klenzendorf知道，比起Freddy，他从来是更胆小的那一个。
> 
> “想去屋顶上看看嘛，K？”Freddy对他笑了笑，笑容好像是十二月的暖阳。
> 
> 他放下海登，拉住Klenzendorf的手。他们走上小楼梯，从阁楼窗子里钻出，坐在屋顶上。夜色晴朗得像是白昼，一切都清晰可辨。对面门廊上雕刻的花纹、街道两旁朦胧的路灯、高高凸起的烟囱、远处商店的招牌、墨蓝色天空中的白月亮，还有月亮四周宁静的小星星。
> 
> 还有彼此的双眼。
> 
> “我说我感觉很傻，是因为我真的很傻。”Freddy皱了皱眉，他在理顺一些思想。“我希望我们能赢，不过，我可能更适合去画画或者是设计什么，你懂得，就是纸片上那些东西。”
> 
> “你不傻。”Klenzendorf否定了这个说法。“而且我们最后很有可能输掉战争。可如果幸运的话，你可以实践后一个提议。”
> 
> “谢谢。”Freddy回应他。他凝视着Freddy。
> 
> 然后他做了一件事，一件他早该完成的事。
> 
> 他第一次，在天空下吻了Freddy。

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天看了《乔乔兔》，对山姆和阿尔菲念念不忘，想要随便写点什么。  
> 总之，第一次在AO3上发文，没想到会是因为这部片，很新鲜又很熟悉的体验。


End file.
